


Living And Learning

by PepperF



Series: British Museum [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once they'd seen Jack and his team off through the Gate, Daniel walked back with his new bride, hoping to spend a little time getting to know her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living And Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abyssinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinia/gifts).



> A series of unconnected stories based on prompts gathered by asking for a Stargate character and a room number in the British Museum.
> 
> This one is for abyssinia4077, who asked for Daniel, and sent me to an exhibition called 'Living and Dying' in room 24. It was a really interesting exhibition, more anthropological than archaeological, all about how people around the world protect the living and keep them healthy and safe, and how they celebrate and honour the dead. This ficlet was inspired by a photo of a girl in Egypt, wearing a white wedding dress on the third day of her wedding.

Once they'd seen Jack and his team off through the Gate, Daniel walked back with his new bride, hoping to spend a little time getting to know her. The glances she kept giving him - looking flirtatiously through her eyelashes, her curving smile showing glinting white teeth – gave him hope that she wanted to spend some time getting to know him, too. So caught up was he in lovely visions of domestic bliss, that it came as a total surprise when hands grabbed him and held him back as Sha'uri slipped away from him and disappeared into a tent.

"Hey, wait...!" He turned to glare at whoever was holding him, only to find his brother-in-law hanging on to his arm and grinning. "Skaara," he sighed. "Um, now isn't–" He switched to Egyptian. "Would you mind..."

"No, no, Daniel." Skaara shook his head. A tendril of worry crept into Daniel's mind.

"No? But-"

"No, no," insisted Skaara, gently pulling him away as an inordinate amount of women brushed past them and went into the tent, carrying armfuls of folded cloth. When they were in, the tent flap was firmly pulled shut, and laughter and talking erupted. Daniel had the uneasy feeling that he was the butt of the joke.

"Skaara, what's going on?"

Skaara, having got him to a safe distance, shrugged. "Your wedding, Daniel. It continues."

"Con...continues?"

Skaara nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! We will have a great celebration - your wedding, and the death of the false god Ra! You are Daniel the God-Killer," he said, clapping Daniel enthusiastically on the back. "And on the seventh day, you will truly be my brother. My brother the god-killer! It is just a pity Oneer and his men could not stay for the party."

Daniel, even with his limited experience of the military and of bachelor parties, privately disagreed, visions of being tied naked to a mastadge flitting through his mind. But he kept that to himself. "Yeeees. A pity. But I thought..." It dawned on him that there really wasn't a good way to say to his wife's brother, 'But I thought we were already married!' Fortunately Skaara understood.

"No, no – that was just the first day," he said, dismissively. "Besides, then we thought you were one of the gods, and could take what you wanted without ceremony. Now we know you are a man! Now the women make dresses to bless the bride." Skaara began to tick them off on his fingers. "Today, green, for rich crops. Tomorrow, yellow, for good weather. Next day, white, in mourning at leaving her father's home. Next day, red, for..."

Daniel listened with an odd combination of horror and interest as Skaara described the plans for his wedding week. He'd not known what to expect when traveling through a wormhole to a distant galaxy. Of course he hadn't. Aliens, Egyptian gods, a dead language come to life, the dead coming back to life... it was an adventure, and because so much of it was so extraordinary, it seemed to make a strange kind of sense. But the fact that he was now getting married - in a seven-day ceremony! - was... was... It was such a real-life event, that it had taken him completely by surprise. Heck, he hadn't expected it would be something he'd ever get to do on Earth, either – Sarah had made clear her opinions on his ability to maintain a functional relationship before she left.

This time, Daniel decided, he wasn't going to screw it up.

"Skaara!" He interrupted the boy's chronicling of Abydonian bridal-wear. "What is my role in the ceremony? What do I need to do, to honor my new bride and her family?"

Skaara gave him a bright, approving grin, and took his arm. "Daniel God-Killer," he said, "My brother. You are a great hero, and a great scholar. On my world, you will learn to be a great husband."

\---

END.


End file.
